Question: What is the remainder when $7^{2010}$ is divided by $100$?
We begin by computing the remainder of some small powers of $7$. As $7^0 = 1, 7^1 = 7,$ and $7^2 = 49$, then $7^3 = 49 \cdot 7 = 343$ leaves a remainder of $43$ after division by $100$, and $7^4$ leaves the remainder that $43 \cdot 7 = 301$ does after division by $100$, namely $1$. The sequence of powers thus repeat modulo $100$ again. In particular, the remainder that the powers of $7$ leave after division by $100$ is periodic with period $4$. Then, $7^{2010} = 7^{4 \cdot 502 + 2}$ leaves the same remainder as $7^2$ does after division by $100$, which is $\boxed{49}$.